Evil Aries 145S
Evil Aries 145S was a balance-type Beyblade owned by Zeo Abyss when he was younger. Evil Aries is only seen in one of Zeo's flashback. He eventually discarded Evil Aries 145S in favor of Flame Byxis 230WD, and then later for Spiral Fox TR145W²D. Face Bolt: Aries *'Weight: '''2.7 grams This face bolt represents Aries "The Ram" , the first astrological sign of the zodiac also one of the 88 constellations Energy Ring: Aries *'Weight:' 2.7 grams Aries was originally released as a bright pink Energy Ring with three “heads”which point outwards, hence forming a roughly triangular perimeter put spikes on the Spin Track. It was then released in a new color, a dark violet. (If you turn it 180 degrees it will appear like it will have two modes, but only placed on Fusion Wheels with 3/6 "Wings").Aries was originally released as a bright pink Energy Ring with three “heads”.Strangly this one is blue. Metal Wheel: Evil *'Weight:' 31.2 grams Evil has a textured, bumpy, two-winged design that ends in two rounded edges. However, unlike its predecessor, it is considerably thinner even with a smaller amount of metal dropping below the base of the Fusion Wheel. Being so thin, the edges of each wing do not apply as much force as those of the Evil/Killer Gemios Fusion Wheel. As a result, Evil/Killer loses any of the potential Smash Attack the first incarnation had. Being so thin negates any possible defensive qualities, and though it may seem suited for Stamina, it performs horribly compared to the Top-Tier Stamina Fusion Wheels such as Earth, Thermal, Flame, Burn, Scythe, and Phantom. Spin Track: 145 *'Weight:' 1.5 grams 145, along with its variants (C145, DF145, etc.), was once the highest Tracks available,then 170,195 ,220, then 230 Track was released with Flame Byxis. It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity. 145, as tall as it is, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because Stamina Types are not traditionally designed to be used against Attack Types. 145 can be put to good use in the Attack custom, ''MF Pegasis 145RF. Pegasis has been proven to perform viciously when used in unison with 145, which maximizes the effectiveness of its Smash Attack. Evil Aries features a purple 145 spin track. Performance Tip: S *'Weight:' 0.6 grams Sharp (S) Performance TipThe Sharp Bottom offers very little movement and as such provides no attack potential. The pointed tip allows for very little friction between the Bottom and the stadium surface, which helps prevent the loss of spin velocity. However, due to the fine nature of the tip, the Bottom is easily knocked off balance, and hence is outclassed by superior alternatives such as D or SD. It is metallic maroon in colour. Evil Aries features a blue S Performance Tip. Trivia *Zeo probably constructed Evil Aries 145S from parts from different beys as the parts are different colors. Category:Zeo Abyss Category:Metal Masters Category:Balance Type Category:Defense Type Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade